mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Damara Megido
Has anyone translated http://www.mspaintadventures.com/scraps2/damaramegido.html yet? It would be rather quite helpful, if we wish to post information about her character. Icarosaurvus (talk) 03:23, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : Just run her text through Google Translate. Doing that makes a LOT more sense than trying to actually translate the Japanese. 03:34, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, yeah, that does work better. Thanks! I was getting complete gibberish, when I tried to actually translate it, and figured it was because I'm pretty terrible at translating things, and even worse at Japanese. Should we post the translation somewhere? Icarosaurvus (talk) 03:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Wouldn't a page like Damara Megido/Translation work for that? -- OneMore (talk) 04:37, October 22, 2012 (UTC) I played around with google translate to see if I could recreate what Hussie must have typed to get the garbled Japanese for her speech, and I figured it out! If you want to read it, I posted it here on my tumblr, but I can repost it here if you like ( 14:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC)) Just throwing this out here, but Damara's "How is your sex life?" line to Rufioh looks like a word-for-word appropriation of an infamous out-of-nowhere line of dialogue from Tommy Wiseau's notorious (s)hit movie "The Room". --[[User:RomancePhilologist|'romancePhilologist']] 19:06, October 22, 2012 (UTC) So any guess as to whether Damara's right about this? Will Lord English succeed in killing the Pre-Scratch Trolls? (I guess I see why the Condesce killed her) DAMARA: You challenge the lord of time. DAMARA: your pathetic army must fail. DAMARA: he will eat your ghost. For he consumes reality itself. MEENAH: i think ... MEENAH: it sounded like ... MEENAH: youre tryin to wish me luck in my upcoming battle? MEENAH: hey thanks megido MEENAH: maybe i had you all wrong No: DAMARA. You did not. MEENAH: aw ive probably been a bitch to you for no reason MEENAH: lets forget all that shit ever happened MEENAH: hey how about a hug MEENAH: whoa watch where youre puttin that hand!!! DAMARA: I do not regret anything. MEENAH: apology accepted MEENAH: hey you get around to moving that huge quartz glacier yet MEENAH: kind of in a hurry here Sorry. I didn't sign that last part 19:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh by the way I put everything into Google Translate. Anyone want all of ther translated lines? I should warn you that all of her lines to Horuss cross into X-rated territory... 19:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Distinction from other characters? Does anyone have any idea as to why Hussie let Damara get nearly all the way through the walkthough? It seems rather odd that he'd pick out a single character, unless they'd have some large impact on the plot later - possibly renforced by her interactions with the humans? It just seemed R-E----ELY weird to me as I was playing. ~anzkji | chat? 19:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She's a troublemaker. She doens't follow the rules. I think it's the equivalent of this game's trickster mode. Icarosaurvus (talk) 21:26, October 22, 2012 (UTC) It seems to me she's Lord English's servant, hierarchically above Gamzee. I did make a post on Tumblr about this. 18:32, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Kismessitude Right, so, Beforan culture does have a concept of Kismessitude (look at the Meulin conversations in the second Openbound flash.) I can't for the life of me figure out how to edit that box on the right there, so if someone could go ahead and fix that... it'd be well lovely. 21:31, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :No. Meulin found out about it later - Aranea said that they didn't have it on Beforus, though. I think she did, at least... Why don't we not mess with it until someone finds proof. :EDIT: Huh. I can't find it. I'm so sure she said that at one point, though. ~anzkji | chat? 21:52, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Rufio and Aranea both mention vacillation in part 3 of Meenahquest. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 13:28, May 19, 2014 (UTC) When talk to human? Again, when did Damara ever talk to a human? I don't remember being able to access the meteor as Damara. AnimeApprentice (talk) 12:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :You go into Room 2 as Meenah, become Kanaya, open the door to the meteor, go back to Room 1, be Damara again and you can go into the meteor. Also if you go to Aranea's exposition stand as Damara, she has sold it (as she suggested she would to Meenah), except she sold it to Hussie, who of course offers his own thoughts on all 12 A1 trolls. - The Light6 (talk) 12:41, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, I seem to remember some dialog that was cut off by Hussie in that part. Can anyone translate that stuff? 08:27, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Huh, it looks like you're right. He didn't include the segments talking to anyone outside the first room. We'll try to dig it up somehow. 17:44, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Ministrife Here are Damara’s lines from the update (not translated by me): これは何?ハロウィーンの乱交? - What is this? A Halloween orgy? 誰かが私に触れている。続けてください。 - Someone’s touching me. Please continue. http://wandercaren.tumblr.com/post/34931917814/here-are-damaras-lines-from-the-update-not 23:29, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism This page has been replaced by vriska serket's. Can someone fix this, i don't have any backup Samzeman (talk) 19:22, February 26, 2013 (UTC) A lot of pages have been. And more specifically, it's a vandalized copy of Vriska's page. We're working on it. 19:25, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Legitimate pervert I think she migth actually be a legitimate perverted person based on an interaction during openbound part 3 where she was planning to do Hussie only knows what to Karkat if not for Terezi. Maybe she does use some sarcasm but I'm leaning more towards her being a borderline rapist. In response to her not having relations with any of the other trolls most of them were already paired up by the time they died. The3rdplayer (talk) 19:31, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :You didn't get that she's a pervert from everything else she said to everyone, especially Horuss? I wouldn't call her a rapist though, she just says a lot of really uncomfortable things. I don't think she would force herself on anyone but who knows. Although approximately half the fandom holds the headcanon that she's all talk in this regard, myself included. 23:18, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No everything else she said made her seem perverted but according to this article she just does it to mess with people. I honestly don't believe this. It takes a special kind of mindset to create the dialogue she does. The3rdplayer (talk) 00:35, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Well let me make the wording more ambiguous and less definite, then. 01:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Needlekind Needlekind is listed as Damara's Strife Specibus, even though it's uncomfirmed. I don't want to change it, but could someone figure out a way to mark it as probable instead of certain? --ManiacWriter (talk) 06:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :We saw her wielding needles during the A1 scratch, though. 06:29, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::It could also be wandkind like Calliope. There seems to be quite a bit of overlap. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 06:51, February 27, 2014 (UTC) No sexual relationships? According to this page, it was "explicitly stated" that Damara "has had no sexual relationships with any of the other trolls in the eternity since her dramatic breakup with Rufioh". I don't recall that ever having been stated--and I've played Openbound several times. Can someone point out the line in which this was, apparently, mentioned? AceyArisen (talk) 23:03, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :I searched through the transcripts and I couldn't find anything confirming it. The closest I could find was this line. : : :That statement only really rules out serious matespritship. -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 13:28, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Translation her name Somebody said her name meant 'These lumps', but if I run to translate, I get 'Silence'. http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/348/e/8/naamloos_2_by_tiger610-d89tc90.jpg NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:10, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :I've seen the lumps myth floating around before. Fact of the matter is, her name isn't meant to translate to anything. The etymology of her name is explained in the article – "Damara" is a breed of sheep. Although I do think we should consider making dedicated etymology sections a thing at some point... :As you wish! NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:34, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism (again) Should we protect the page, because I've dealt with two acts of vandalism? Those are not the first acts of vandalism. It has happened on more occasions, and each was after a temporary protection of the page. I want to do a proposal of the idea to protect this page so only registered users can edit it. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Agreed. We should also protect some other character pages that get vandalized frequently. I've noticed that Karkat and Dave's pages in particular are frequent targets for stupid jokes. Honestly, the Omegapause is a decent excuse for doing that with most of the character pages, but it might be bad to overdo it. Anyways yeah Sporkaganza (talk) 07:18, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :'mkay. Let's see which pages need protecting. :- Vriska :- Damara :- Ancestors :- Dave :- Caliborn :- Dirk :- Karkat :NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 13:29, August 19, 2015 (UTC) ::The problem is that admins aren't actually admins on this wiki but rollbacks for some reason. That means that only the bureaucrats would be able to edit those pages, of which there are few active. Which means it would remained rarely updated and practically uneditable. :::I hate to say it but I don't feel like the level of vandalism warrants a complete lock yet. Although if the situation gets worse (and it might very well since vandalism increases during the times that homestuck is on pause) we will probably lock a couple of pages. 10:28, August 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't really want any of the pages locked, per se; I was thinking of the "protected page" feature that only lets registered users make edits. It looks like pretty much the same barriers exist for that process, though. Sporkaganza (talk) 04:54, August 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Caliborn's page gets messed with frequently, too. Is there any solution to this other than staying vigilant about undoing the vandalism? :::::Elendraug (talk) 03:07, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Maybe get some roll backs promoted to Admin Status? Per Ankh ED 01:07, November 25, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean? NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 16:42, January 6, 2016 (UTC)